EMW Valentine Vengeance 2008
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Michael Jordan © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade EMW Women’s Championship Trish Stratus © vs. “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding EMW Intercontinental Championship The Rock © vs. “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe Hardcore 3 Way Dance for the EMW World Tag Team Championship The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) © vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) Match #5 of the Best Of 5 Gimmick Matches – Ladder Match Jackass (Johnny Knoxville & Ban Margera) vs. Jay & Silent Bob Carmen Electra vs. Fergie Women’s Triple Threat Match Vida Guerra vs. Paris Hilton vs. Chun Li Six-Way Dance for a Future EMW Women’s Title Shot Alyssa Milano vs. Hilary Duff vs. Tila Tequila vs. Candy Cane vs. Kim Kardashian vs. Dawn Summers “Alpha Male” Marcus Cor Von vs. Tony Montana Results *6. Cor Von went for The Pounce but Montana got out of the way and then hits Cor Von with a vicious low blow in front of the referee to cause an intentional DQ. *9. In the final moments of the match, Blade went for the Blade Cutter but was pushed into the referee but Blade stopped the momentum to prevent him from knocking down the referee. Jordan then goes for the 23 Kick but Blade ducked and the kick hit the referee, knocking him down. Jordan then turned around and Blade hits the Day Walker DDT. Blade goes for the cover but discovers that the referee was knocked out cold. Then suddenly, a hooded man jumped the guard barrier and slides into the ring. He then gets into a three-point stance and then when Blade turned around the hooded man rushed and speared Blade. The hooded man took off his hood to reveal it’s...Bobby Lashley. Lashley then picks up Jordan on puts him on top of Blade and then revived the referee. The referee was barely awakened as he made the three count. After the match, Lashley helped Jordan to his feet and handed him the EMW World Title. Jordan and Lashley then celebrated as the crowd was booing loudly. Miscellaneous *Paris Hilton was in the Shady Aftermath Locker Room setting up the balloons and the champagne. Shady Aftermath arrived and Eminem told Paris what the occasion is. Paris said that she’s been setting up a victory party for her and Shady Aftermath for tonight. 50 Cent congratulated Paris for being confident of him and Eminem. But Eminem looks at both Paris and 50 with a questionable look on his face. *On EMW Vision, a message was seen saying, “The following message has been paid for by Donald Trump.". Then EMW Wired General Manager Donald Trump was shown Live via Satellite from Trump Tower in New York City. He announced that EMW Wired will debut this coming Thursday and he announced that EMW Wired will start a March Madness Tournament in which the finals will take place at EMW Wired’s first OSN event of the same name to determine the first ever EMW Universal Champion. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008